twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rita Hayworth
Rita Hayworth, właśc. Margarita Carmen Cansino (ur. 17 października 1918 w Nowym Jorku; zm. 14 maja 1987 tamże) – amerykańska aktorka i tancerka pochodzenia hiszpańsko-angielsko-irlandzkiego. Jedna z największych gwiazd „Złotej Ery Hollywood”. American Film Institute umieścił ją na dziewiętnastym miejscu na liście największych aktorek wszech czasów (The 50 Greatest American Screen Legends). Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się na Brooklynie w Nowym Jorku w rodzinie tancerzy jako córka pochodzącego z Hiszpanii Eduarda Cansino (1895–1968) i Volgi Margaret (z domu Hayworth; 1897–1945), pochodzenia angielsko-irlandzkiego. Od roku 1932 młoda Margarita Carmen Cansino występowała wraz ze swoim ojcem, tancerzem flamenco w nocnych klubach i na pokazach tańców hiszpańskich. Kariera W filmach zaczęła się pokazywać od roku 1935, ale nie były to znaczące role. Jedną z ważniejszych w jej karierze stała się kracja Judy MacPherson w dramacie Howarda Hawksa Tylko aniołowie mają skrzydła (Only Angels Have Wings, 1939). Aby podreperować finanse w latach 40. dorabiała jako modelka i tak stała się znaną pin-up girl. Jej zdjęcie każdy żołnierz albo miał albo kojarzył. Innej opcji nie było – wspominał aktor Eli Wallach, weteran wojenny. Prawdziwy sukces przyszedł w roku 1946 za sprawą tytułowej roli Gildy Mundson Farrell, nieszczęśliwej żony właściciela kasyna, która w pracowniku męża rozpoznaje dawnego ukochanego w filmie noir Charlesa Vidora Gilda. Scena, w której Hayworth śpiewa „Put the Blame on Mame” i zdejmuje rękawiczkę, przeszła do historii kina jako jedna z najbardziej erotycznych scen. Rita Hayworth została jedną z najlepiej zarabiających gwiazd w historii Hollywood, okrzyknięta uosobieniem seksu i femme fatale. Kryzys przyszedł w połowie lat 50. Dalej grała, m.in. w filmach: biblijnym Salome (1953), W drodze do Cordury (1958) czy Osobne stoliki (1958). Pojawiły się problemy z alkoholem. Definitywny koniec jej kariery nastąpił w 1972. Powodem była postępująca choroba Alzheimera, na którą zmarła w samotności w 1987 roku. Życie prywatne 29 maja 1937 roku, kiedy miała 18 lat wyszła za mąż za sprzedawcę samochodów Edwarda Charlesa Holmgrena Judsona, jednak 22 maja 1942 rozwiedli się. Potem poznała reżysera i aktora Orsona Wellesa, z którym wzięła ślub 7 września 1943 i miała córkę Rebeccę Welles (ur. 17 grudnia 1944). Kryzys w związku spowodowała ponoć jej niewierność, za którą Orson się zemścił. Zrealizował film noir Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai, 1948), do którego Hayworth ścięła swoje słynne długie, rude włosy i ufarbowała się na blond, a na dodatek zagrała podstępną Elsę Bannister. Film odniósł sukces, ale małżeństwo nie przetrwało, a kariera Hayworth zaczęła chylić się ku upadkowi. 1 grudnia 1948 małżeństwo rozpadło się przez jej zdrady. 27 maja 1949 roku poślubiła księcia Alego Khana, z którym miała córkę Yasmin Khan (ur. 26 grudnia 1949). Po dwóch latach, 26 stycznia 1953 jednak się rozwiodła. Z piosenkarzem Dickiem Haymesem tworzyła małżeństwo od 24 września 1953 do 12 grudnia 1955 roku. Piątym jej mężem (od 2 lutego 1958 do 7 września 1961) był producent filmowy James Hill. Filmografia *1972: Gniew Boży (The Wrath of God) jako pani De La Plata *1970: Droga do Saliny (Road To Salina) jako Mara *1968: Bękarty (I Bastardi) jako Martha *1967: Awanturnik (L'Avventuriero) jako ciotka Caterina *1966: Mak również jest kwiatem (Poppies Are Also Flowers) jako Monique Mark *1964: Świat cyrku (Circus World) jako Lili Alfredo *1961: Torreadorzy i złodzieje (The Happy Thieves) jako Eve Lewis *1959: Sprawa na pierwszą stronę ( The Story on Page One) jako Jo Morris *1959: W drodze do Cordury (They Came to Cordura) jako Adelaide Geary *1958: Osobne stoliki (Separate Tables) jako Ann Shankland *1957: Kumpel Joey (Pal Joey) jako Vera Simpson *1957: Ogień pod pokładem (Fire Down Below) jako Irena *1953: Salome (Salome) jako Salome *1953: Panna Sadie Thompson (Miss Sadie Thompson) jako Sadie Thompson *1952: Przygoda na Trynidadzie (Affair in Trinidad) jako Chris Emery *1948: Miłość Carmen (The Loves of Carmen) jako Carmen Garcia *1947: Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai) jako Elsa „Rosalie” Bannister *1946: Gilda jako Gilda *1945: Dziś w nocy i każdej nocy (Tonight and Every Night) jako Rosalind „Roz” Bruce *1944: Modelka (Cover Girl) jako Rusty Parker / Maribelle Hicks *1942: Moja najmilsza (You Were Never Lovelier) jako Maria Acuña *1942: Historia jednego fraka (Tales of Manhattan) jako Ethel Halloway *1941: Rudowłosa (The Strawberry Blonde) jako Virginia Brush Barnstead *1941: Krew na piasku (Blood and Sand) jako Dona Sol des Muire *1941: Marzenia o karierze (You'll Never Get Rich) jako Sheila Winthrop *1940: Susan i Bóg (Susan and God) jako Lee Hutchins *1940: Anioły z Broadwayu (Angels Over Broadway) jako Nina Barone *1940: Kobieta jest zagadką (The Lady in Question) jako Natalie Roguin *1939: Tylko aniołowie mają skrzydła (Only Angels Have Wings) jako Judy McPherson *1938: Kto zabił Gail Preston? (Who Killed Gail Preston?) jako Gail Preston *1937: Kłopoty w Teksasie (Trouble in Texas)jako Carmen Serano *1937: Cień (The Shadow) jako Mary Gillespie *1936: Tańczący pirat (Dancing Pirate) jako tancerka Los Polomas *1935: Piekło Dantego (Dante's Inferno) jako tancerka *1935: Pod palącym niebem Argentyny (Under the Pampas Moon) jako Carmen Zobacz też *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji